


You Have Heart

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John Watson." Loki smiled and tilted his head, voice deceptively smooth as he pressed the point of his scepter to John’s chest. "You have heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Heart

Inspired by the photo manip ["You Have Heart"](http://havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com/post/58705113395/john-watson-loki-smiled-and-tilted-his-head) by [havetardiswilltimetravel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

"John Watson." Loki smiled and tilted his head, voice deceptively smooth as he pressed the point of his scepter to John’s chest. "You have heart."  
John took in a shuddering breath, and Sherlock watched with horror as his friend’s eyes became cool and alien, hue shifting to a vibrant blue. The detective stared, unable to find his voice for a moment.

"John?" he tried cautiously, chest tight. The doctor turned towards the other man and stared back, eyes blank and cold, so void of the warmth that was John. His John. Sherlock’s heart clenched violently, hands turning into fists.

"What have you done?" Sherlock demanded, deep voice cutting through the quiet air.

Loki only smirked. “Let’s just say…I’ve expanded his mind.”


End file.
